Broken Hearts Are Often Caused By Unspoken Words
by AhMunnaEatChoo
Summary: Post-Bloodines. GSR. Here is the real chapter 2. I accidentally posted a chapter for a different story I'm working on. Sorry.
1. We All Know That Look

Disclaimer: I own no characters, although I really, really wish I did.

Summary: Post-Bloodlines

Pairings: Grissom/Sara of course!

**Post-Bloodlines**

**Chapter 1**

"**We All Know That Look"**

**xxxxx**

"Come on, I'll take you home."

**xxxxx**

_I can't believe he came and picked me up. Doesn't he know that I can take care of myself? Although, it was really nice of him, even if he had to see me like this,_ Sara rambled on and on in her mind as Grissom drove her toher apartment. He pulled into the parking lot and Sara quickly unbuckledher seat belt and made a move for the door handle. She was about to pullthe handle when she felt Grissom's hand grab her arm, stopping her fromleaving.

She looked at him, wondering why he was stopping her. He took her face in his hand and stroked her cheek. She felt her whole body shiver and her eyes started to fill with tears as she remembered what had happened with the Debbie Marlin case and all the other crap he had put her through. "You should be thankful that you're alright. Be careful next time," Grissom scolded her. He wasn't mean about it though, he was concerned. "Thank you, for picking me up and driving me home. It was…thank you," she said as she stepped out of the car. Before she closed the door, she looked at him and smiled.

He watched her as she entered her building. When she made it in, he sighed and bowed his head. Did he drive her to this? Was he the cause of this? He had noticed that she seemed to be drifting away. He threw his car into drive and made his way home.

Sara unlocked her front door and entered her apartment. She leaned against her door and closed her eyes. _How could I let him see me like this? Now he's going to hate me even more. Not that he hates me, but, oh screw it_! Sara rambled on in her mind. She locked the door, grabbed a carton of cold Chinese food and went to her room.

**xxxxx**

She woke up with a splitting headache. "Oh, God," she mumbled as she forced herself out of bed. She walked groggily to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee and some toast. She loved it when she got drunk, but the next day was hell.

**Ring, ring, ring. **

She turned down the volume on the television and listened.

**Ring, ring, ring. **

She got up and followed the ringing of her cell phone and quickly answered. "What do you want?" she asked. She didn't mean to sound snappy but her head hurt like hell and she was tired. "Oh, hi. Sorry about my tone," she explained to the person on the end of the line. _"How are you feeling?" _Grissom asked concern evident in his voice. "I'm fine. I have a really bad headache, though," she replied as she laid down on her couch. She took a sip from her coffee as she listened to his voice. She really wished he were there with her. _"If you're not feeling well then you probably shouldn't come in tonight," _he told her. "Oh, no, no, I'm fine. Really. I can come in tonight," she explained. She wasn't really fine, but she could manage. As long as she could be near him. _"Okay, but if you're not feeling well, then don't worry about showing up,"_ he said. "Okay," she said. They said their farewells and hug up their phones.

She turned off her television and stared at the blank screen. Her toast was getting cold and her coffee was no longer steaming. She just laid there looking at the screen. Suddenly, tears started to fall from her eyes. What was happening to her? How had he gotten to have so much power over her? She was beginning to hate herself for all of this. Not for the DUI or anything like that. She was beginning to hate herself for falling in love with him, for coming to Vegas to work for him and for everything that had happened or didn't happen between the two of them. Why did she have to love him so much? This was definitely not a school girl crush.

**xxxxx**

"You look like you've been through hell and back," Greg remarked as he poured a cup of coffee for Sara. Her head still hurt like hell. She didn't pay his remark much attention. She just saw the couch in the break room. It sure looked appealing, nice and comfy. She could really use a nap right now. "Thanks," she said when Greg handed her the coffee. She walked to the couch and took a seat. "My head really hurts," she mumbled as she rubbed her temples. Greg got up from the couch and came back, handing her two pills. "Tylenol," he explained. She looked at him, smiled and said thank you. She popped down the two pills when Grissom stopped by the break room. Greg got up, said hello to Grissom and went off. "How are you feeling?" he asked. He set down the case files and took a seat next to her. "I have a killer headache but I think I can manage. Greg gave me some Tylenol, so I should feel better in a while," she explained as she drank her coffee.

He nodded his head and went off to find Nick. Sara let out a sigh of relief when he was gone. _Does he know what he does to me? _She thought to herself.

**xxxxx**

Grissom let out a sigh of relief when he left the break room. He could hardly stand to be in the same room with her. He loved her so much but he just knew they couldn't be together.

_How can I love someone so much when I know I can't have her? She's so perfect. Beautiful, intelligent, a great scientist…stop it, Gil! Stop thinking about her! She's way too young for you, it would never work…_ Grissom's thoughts were interrupted when Warrick stopped him.

"You were thinking about Sara? You should just tell her that you love her," he said as they walked down the hall. Grissom stopped and looked at him. "I beg your pardon?" he asked. Yes, he was thinking about Sara. No, he wasn't going to say anything. It would just leave both of them hurt. "I know that look on your face. We _all_ know that look. You love her, I don't know why you keep denying it," he said. "What _look_ are you talking about?" Grissom asked. It irritated him that they all knew so much about it. It was funny though, because Sara was absolutely clueless about his love for her. She was so wrapped up in trying not hurt. "I don't know how to describe it. It's just this look…of…longing," he finished. Warrick walked off to the locker room.

_Why can't they all just leave me alone? _He pondered.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Oh yeah, and some reviews would be really nice. **


	2. If You Love Someone, Tell Them

Disclaimer: I own no characters, although I really, really wish I did.

Summary: Post-Bloodlines

Pairings: Grissom/Sara of course!

**Authors Note: Okay, I am the biggest loser in the world! I accidentally posted the eighth chapter for another one of my GSR stories. That chapter was and still is a work in progress. I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for my stupid mistake. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, I'm sorry. **

**Broken Hearts are Often Caused by Unspoken Words**

**Chapter 2**

**If You Love Someone, Tell Them**

**xxxxx**

"**Y**ou got Grissom on your mind?" Catherine asked. Sara still hadn't moved from her spot on the couch. "What?" Sara asked as she snapped back to reality. "I asked you if you had Grissom on your mind. But, with the look on your face it's obvious that you do," Catherine explained. "I wasn't thinking about Grissom. He is nothing more than a supervisor to me," Sara said trying to convince herself more than Catherine. "Denial," Catherine simply said. Sara looked at her like she was crazy. How dare she say that she's in denial. She is not in denial. No matter what she thinks. "I am not in denial," she retorted. "Oh give it up girl, you _are_ in denial. You think I don't know? You are in love with him and he is in love with you. You guys practically drool all over yourselves when the other is around. You guys steal glances at each other when you think no one is looking. You guys think that we're stupid, but we're not. We know all about it," Catherine said calmly.

Sara head started to pound harder now that Catherine called her on it. She was absolutely right. Sara was in denial, and she couldn't pretend that she wasn't.

"I don't know what to do," Sara said. She looked at up Catherine hoping that the pretty blond could help her. She always seemed to have a new boyfriend. "I'm not going to get myself into your little thing. But I will talk to him," Catherine said reassuringly. She smiled at Sara and left.

**xxxxx**

**G**rissom could be found in his office sitting at his desk staring off into space. Warrick's words had followed him from the hall into his office, taunting him with the truth.

_You should just tell her that you love her. _

"Can we talk?" Catherine asked. Grissom looked up at her and nodded that he wasn't busy and that they could speak. She walked in and took a seat in front of him. "'If you love someone, tell them. Broken hearts are often caused by unspoken words'," Catherine said. Grissom wrinkled up his forehead and looked at her, questioningly. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked her. "I read it on the internet. The point is, that you need to tell her how you feel," she explained. He looked at her blankly. She shook her head and continued, "I'm going to give you the same speech that I gave to Sara. You love each other and no matter how hard you try to ignore and deny it, it's there. You can't change that. You think that we're stupid, but we're not. We know how you feel about each other. Now, I'm not going to play matchmaker, but I'm going to give you a little nudge," Catherine said.

Warrick overheard their conversation and decided to join. "Yeah, because if you don't you're just going to hurt her more. You don't want to hurt her do you?" he asked. They didn't get an answer from him right away so they decided to leave and let him think.

As much as he hated to admit it, they were absolutely right. All this shit they kept putting each other through was getting them nowhere. All it got them was…pain and loneliness. No one wants to spend the rest of there life alone. He heard a soft knock on his office door and looked up to see her lingering in the doorway. He gestured for her to enter so she did. She smiled at him and took a seat in front of him. "I really think I should take the night off. I popped two Tylenol's a little while ago and my headache is still not going away," she started to explain when she was interrupted. "There's no need to explain yourself. Just go home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow?' he said. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

She got up from her seat, smiled at him once more and walked towards the door. She opened it pretty quickly and hit something hard. She heard to voice cursing at the pain. She walked out of the room and saw Warrick and Catherine lying on the ground cradling their foreheads in pain.

"What the hell were you guys doing?" she asked as she helped pull them back to their feet. "Uh n-n-nothing. We weren't doing anything," Catherine stammered trying to pull herself back together. "I don't think so. You're going to weasel your way out of this one," Sara said a smile forming on her face. "Like Catherine said, we weren't doing anything," Warrick said. He too was trying to weasel his way out. Sara just laughed and let it go.

**Authors Note: Look guys, I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked. I had a horrible day at school and I'm just really depressed. **


End file.
